


I'm Too Strong For Love

by AngelzDemon5



Series: I Am Too Strong For Love [1]
Category: Undefell (Alternate Universe)
Genre: A WHOLE LOT OF FUCKIN SMUT, A lot of pain, Abuse, Arguments, Atoniea is Reader's Older Sister, Babies, Barrier, Barrier Breaks, Bleeding, Blood, Bruises, Camras, Chubby Reader, Damn Flowey, Death, Dom/sub, Ecto vagina, Eventual Smut, Eventual love making, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Flowey Is A Douche, Flowey Is Flowey, Flowey Is Like The Original, Flowey Is Mean, Flowey doesn't know what feelings are, Flowey has feelings, Gore, Hitting, Incest, M/M, Major Slow Burn, Major character death - Freeform, Major incest, Multi, Murder, Not Updated Often, Pain, Pain Kink, Porn, Pregnancy, Random Updates, Rape, Reader Is Completely Normal, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Is Not Special, Reader is Reader - Freeform, Realistic, Sad Ending, Sans Is A Dick, Sans is a fucking dick, Scary, Screaming, Shameless Rape, Shameless Sibling fucking, Shameless Smut, Sibling fucking, Side Story, Sisters fuck each other, Slapping, Slow Burn, Smut, So much smut, Sock Kink, Soul Buying, Soul Selling, Spanking, Tears, Viriginty Taking, Yelling, couch potato, dead bodies, ecto penis, force incest, harming, incest for fun, long socks, love making, master kink, near-death, normal reader, self-abuse, so much rape, soul trading, vagina, very fucking smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelzDemon5/pseuds/AngelzDemon5
Summary: Two sisters. One promise. In a world of death and gore, these girls will have to use the power of words and actions. One wrong move could end up in their permanent death. They soon come across the skeleton brothers, who take them in for a price- one that they have no choice in.





	1. *Welcome To The UnderGround*

"Are you sure?" The elder of the two glanced at her younger sister.

"...yes," (Y/n) sighed nervously, gripping Atoniea's hand tightly. "We promised."

"...Okay," The elder said, breathing in. "Ready?"

(Y/n) nodded once.

Sighing, Atoniea started counting as she stared into the large, deep maw that opened before them. "3..."

They shuffled forwards, pebbles tumbling down, the sound of an end refusing to appear.

"...2..."

Both looked down into the pitch black dark, dreading their fate.

"......1..."

They both squeezed their connected hands, bending their knees to get ready.

A whisper; "...Go."

They jumped, their mouths seemingly sewn shut as they fell silently, the air around them becoming too loud to bear.

~~

Eventually, they landed. Hard.

(Y/n) screamed in pain as Atoniea sobbed from the feeling of bones breaking. The flowers they landed on were soft, yes, but only provided as much cushion as a piece of paper did. Atoniea swore loudly as she struggled to even turn her head to look at her screaming sister. The sound felt like knife wounds in her ears, but she daren't complain- she felt as much pain as (Y/n) was expressing. She expected death. She greeted it with open arms, yet it had missed her by an inch. Though she guessed that it was either her, her sister, or neither. Honestly, she'd rather take the pain of her sister rather than being greedy and giving her own pain to (Y/n).

(Y/n), however, wished the same. Granted Atoniea wasn't screaming bloody murder like herself, just the image of her trying to stay strong as fat lumps of tears tread down her cheeks, as well as the loud whimpers and short yelps of pain made her feel guilty for even making that stupid promise in the first place. She truly made a deal with the Devil, and their pain was his pay. But she wished it was only her pain he was feeding on- the sight of her older sister made her feel like screaming more, as if to attract his presence away from Atoniea.

Eventually, Atoniea bore through the pain enough to stand, biting her tongue to distract her voice from screaming, even if it was added pain, it worked.

"C-Can you get up?" Atoniea kept wiping her eyes in hope to be able to see her sister correctly.

"I-I- _ah!_ " (Y/n) broke into another scream when she tried to get up, collapsing once more to the ground.

"A-Ah, I'll go look for help!" Atoniea cried, hesitating. What if something happened to her?

Shaking her head, it was better than waiting here to die in a painful peace.

~~~~

Atoniea tip-toed around, looking and making sure she memorized her way back, as to not get fully separated from her sister.

Eventually, she came across a large doorway-like thing. It was purple.

"H-Hello?!" Atoniea called, biting her lip. She was nervous. "Hello!?"

"Hello?" A soft, gentle voice called back. Yet there was a certain edge to it that... that Atoniea couldn't quite place...

"P-please! Help me!" Her voice cracked, and her strength left her. She fell to the ground. She looked up once more, and there, in the dark, stood someone.

"Oh dear," The voice, feminine, cooed gently as she walked forward. Her body was in a shadow, preventing Atoniea from seeing her. "My child, are you alright?" The woman tilted her head.

"N-no, my-!" The lady suddenly came into the light, and she wasn't a lady at all. She was... A _goat._ A large, walking, talking, _goat._ " _G-gah!"_ Atoniea screamed loudly, flailing backwards and dragging herself backwards.

A flash of an evil smile as the goat walked forwards. "What's wrong, child?" Her voice was chilling as she seemed to loom above Atoniea. "Something... _wrong?_ " Suddenly, the goat woman was on top of the young girl, her hand on her neck as she squeezed. The other hand traveled to her uninjured arm.

With an evil glint in her eye, she squeezed harder. "Looks like a few broken bones," She cooed, her irises seeming to shrink. "Oh... _Snap!_ " Suddenly, she twisted the hand that was on the teenager's arm, a sick snapping sound echoing. The teen screamed, tears falling down her face as she kicked.

The goat woman giggled like crazy, the pressure on the new broken arm continuing. Another scream from the girl, begging for her to stop. _Begging._

The woman seemed to sober up, immediately letting go of both her neck and her broken arm.

"Oh my!" She gasped. "My child, I am so sorry! I..I do not know what came over me!" She gently hovered her hands over the broken arm, a green-ish red-ish glow around her hands. The arm stitched itself back together, going back to the normal angle.

Atoniea was heaving in pain and fear, her wide, brown eyes never leaving the crazy woman's face.

Then, the large goat placed one hand gently on the newly healed arm, leaning in close to her. Her irises shrunk again, only adding to Atoniea's fear. "Tell me," She hisses. "Is there anyone else with you? Hmmm~?"

Immediately, there was a flash of (Y/n).

"N-no!" Atoniea sobbed.

\---------

(Y/n) was left on the end of a scream as her older sister limped away, claiming to go and find help. Once she left, (Y/n) was left to whimpers and short yelps.

A chuckle echoed around the room as soon as Atoniea left.

"My my my~" The light voice said. "Finally, she left~" It's voice cracked in the most creepiest way possible, seemingly to go even higher in it's cracks. "Now..." The voice whispered. "What's your name~?"

Another whimper escaped (Y/n)'s lips as she tried to turn her head to see where the voice came from. Each movement hurt.

A few seconds passed, and something slithered up (Y/n)'s ankle. It gripped. The young girl froze, but soon let another scream rip through the air when something similar to thorns embedded themselves into her thin skin.

"I said.." The voice hissed impatiently. " _What's your name?"_

 _"(Y-Y/n)!"_ The girl screeched. The thorns removed themselves.

"Good... Good..." The voice cooed. "Now tell me..." The vine moved higher. "Where do you hurt?"

Deciding it was best not to go through anymore pain.. "E-everywhere!" She whimpered.

The voice hummed. Suddenly, vines busted through the earth, curling and wrapping around her wrists and ankles, dragging her into an upright position, her feet hovering only a few inches from the ground. She screeched in pain. Then, a yellow flower popped in front of her, through the ground.

"Howdy!" It seemed to cheer. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Tears rolled down (Y/n) face as she squirmed. She whimpered.

"Ah, don't be like that!" The flower cooed. "Now that that _bitch_ is gone, it's time to play~!"

She only sobbed harder. "I-I don't _want_ to play!"

The flower was suddenly near her face, his breath wafting around her cheeks. It smelled like dirty soil. " _Then maybe you should've have jumped to your suicide._ " He hissed, bearing his teeth. The vines suddenly grew thorns in the flash of light, stabbing and embedding themselves in her fragile skin, breaking it, making her bleed. She wailed loudly, wishing for someone, something, anything to save her. She didn't want this. She never wanted this! This is exactly what she was trying to _escape_ from!

"Please!" She yelped, the thorns drawing blood that traveled down her arms and down her shoes. The flower leaned closer to her wrist, sticking it's tongue out and licking the blood up, tasting it. He shivered.

"Hooo~" He cooed, seemingly transfixed by the scarlet liquid running down from her wrists. "Your blood... As sweet as wine~" He licked it again. "I...Want more~ Perhaps you yourself taste that good~?" Then, he quickly bit down right on a muscle, his teeth grinding it in the most painful way possible.

The young teen screeched, wailing, kicking and pulling with all her might, begging for him to stop. To let her free.

"Please! Please, please! Let me go!" She sobbed.

"Oh my.." He hummed. "You _do_ taste good~ And your screams are so addictive~"

Another vine appeared out of the ground, ripping her shorts off.

"I wonder what else tastes so good~" After making sure her bottom half was completely naked, Flowey shoved his tongue in her mouth, a vine entering her, forcing out a moan. The feeling of being full was...Painful, but... Also good. The feeling of her virginity being taken away from her completely distracted her, giving Flowey enough time to taste her saliva. He pulled away, his eyes half-lidded.

"Oh my~" He whispered. "You taste amazing~"

The vine seemed to have.. _tiny mouths_ attached to it. She yelped with they started sucking inside of her, surely injuring her from the inside out. Then, they started _biting,_ while the whole vine was thrusting in, out, in, out... It seemed to pulse when Flowey shivered.

"Oh~" He moaned quietly. "You're so...~" He couldn't finish his sentence, instead, another vine ripped her shirt and bra away, her breasts bouncing free. "Nnn~" He moaned again as she screamed in pain with only a ghost of a moan on her lips. The biting was becoming painful. It _hurt._ But... It felt so _good~_

Her body bounced along with his thrusts, and soon enough, two vines curled around her breasts while another played with one nipple and Flowey took the other one in his mouth. (Y/n)'s tongue slipped as a moan was let free, her hips bucking with the pleasurable pain, feeling something coming... It was close.

"Hannn~!" She moaned loudly, a yelp following it. Flowey switched nubs, the other one bloody and abused. She was sure she was covered in blood and scratches with how many vines and thorns were exploring her body, inside and out. "P-please~!" Her voice seemed to add a hint of a moan in her words, as if she wanted him to continue.

"More..." He groaned, sucking and biting harder.

Finally, it came. _She_ came, with a loud moan. "Ha- _haa~a!_ "

"Yes," He moaned. "More~!" The biting continued, and she was quickly drawing nearer once more.

"N-no!" Her voice was a broken record of begging and moans. She herself was confused on what she wanted- of course she wanted it to stop, but... But it felt _good._

"More!" He suddenly yelled, the vines, _all of them_ , biting and sucking the blood and juices from her. She felt herself go pale, but she didn't stop screaming. Yet it became almost deaf to her own ears.

"More!" He demanded, the biting beginning to be too much. She came again, and yet again he demanded for more.

"I- I can't-!" She wailed.

Suddenly, she was dropped with a scream, all vines retracted and she was left alone, naked and surely near death. Her breathing was heavy, labored. Her body tried to refill her veins with the stolen blood as her lower regions leaked with blood and her own disgusting cum that was somehow missed by his greedy mouths. Her blood leaked into the earth, surely still feeding him.

She didn't know why she was dropped, but she...

Was confused.

Was she happy or disappointed?

(Y/n) wasn't sure.

 

~~~~

 

Atoniea was locked inside a room with a bed, a dresser, some pictures and a flower. The door was jammed from the outside as she was forced to stay there. She was a beating bag for the woman named Toriel, who would beat her and heal her, only to do it all over again. It felt like hours, but it was probably only one or two since she's been here. No way she was giving up this fast! Her sister was waiting for her!

Atoniea looked around. There wasn't any windows, so the only way out was through the door. How would she do it? The room was small, she couldn't possibly trick Toriel. What would she do?

"Atoniea~" The familiar voice cooed gently, the stomping of her feet growing closer. She had to think fast. She wouldn't be able to think straight with another twenty minutes of broken bones before she came back to heal. Looking around wildly, the teen weighed her options. Closet? Too full, she figured out when she checked. She slammed it closed.

"Atoniea?" The footsteps were faster. Under the bed was an option, but so was behind the door....

The doorknob was starting to turn, slowly, to build up the drama. Things seemed to be going slow motion, Atoniea stuck in the middle. What could she do?

...She hid behind the door.

The door opened, and there stepped Toriel.

"Atoniea? Child?" The crazy goat looked around. "Atoniea?" Her voice became hectic, her head whipping this way and that, looking for the missing teen. Quickly, Atoniea darted from behind the door, through the doorway, slammed the door closed and realized there was no lock on it- how come she couldn't get out?!

"Atoniea?!" Toriel screeched, the footsteps only two more away before she ripped away the door from it's hinges.

Atoniea darted for the front door. She had to get to her sister, but... She couldn't lead Toriel to her!

Quickly, the teen changed directions to the basement. There had to be an exit somewhere. (Y/n) was safer if Atoniea didn't lead Toriel straight to her. It was better for (Y/n). Atoniea's little sister would eventually heal, and she's a smart girl- she'd outsmart Toriel if (Y/n) encountered her. (Y/n) was better off if Atoniea could gather her as much time as possible, even if the healing was months away. Every second counts.

Down the stairs she went, Toriel only a step behind her. "Get back here, Child!" She screeched. The sound only pushed Atoniea to try and move faster, running and rushing as fast as she could. Then, she saw it.

A door.

A _door._

Gaining as much speed as humanly possible, Atoniea shoulder-checked it, bursting it open.

" _NO!"_   Toriel's screaming voice echoed behind the teen as she rushed to close the doors, the sight of the red-eyed goat with her paw outstretched forever in Atoniea's memory.

She stood there for what felt like hours before she felt it.

Cold.

Atoniea was cold.

She glanced around. It was snowing. The white fluff gently flowing down from the sky. Sky? Weren't they underground? Atoniea decided to ignore it.

...She needed to get help.


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atoniea needs help. (Y/n) needs to heal.  
> Will they get what they need?

 

(Y/n) didn't know what to do. What could she do? Her sister wasn't in sight, her wounds were so severe that she couldn't even attempt to stand without howling in pain, and that flower was surely to come back any minute now. She was trapped. Nowhere to go. No one to ask for help.

...Alone.

She bit her lip. Should she call him? After what he did? Why would she ask for help from the plant? Who raped her not five minutes ago? What if he mistook her pleas for begging for seconds? She's not sure if she'll survive another round. Hell, she barely survived the first. What had scared him away? What had made him let go? It couldn't possibly be her, she was tied in all places. Her sister wasn't near, so it couldn't be her. Did he hear something she missed? Maybe someone else was here?

No, then wouldn't they have come when she was screaming for her sister? Or perhaps they're deaf? She was terrified. What is she going to do? Wait for the flower to take her again? Should she summon him? Maybe he wouldn't even show up. Maybe he just raped her and left. Maybe he was only here for a hit and run. Maybe he was after Atoniea next. What would happen to her, if the flower treated Atoniea like herself? Would she survive? Granted she was the one out of the both that could walk, but that only means that Flowey may not go gentle. As if he went gentle with her. Maybe he won't stop with Atoniea. (Y/n) wasn't sure if he stopped out of his own will.

She decided. There's nothing worse than waiting and being trapped with her thoughts. One way or another, she's going to die. She just has to decide whether she wants it sooner or later, and really, she can't tell if waiting here is going to give her a full life. Or even one worth living.

...She hated that she'd prefer to have that flower fucking her rather then sit here and do nothing.

She blinked the tears away, gasping a few times, and moved her lips before her mind could stop her.

"Flowey!" She yelled, hoping that he was still in ear-shot. She'd rather that then him going after Atoniea. " _Flowey!_ "

A high-pitched chuckle echoed around the cavern. "Oh my~" The familiar, haunting voice cooed. "What do we have here~?"

Then, the flower himself popped up near her knees, right in between her legs. Her face flushed, being reminded of what he has done.

"I-..." Was she really going to do this? Well, it was either this or have him between her legs again. Frankly, she's already too late- she can't go back now.. "..I need your help.." She mumbled.

He seemed to freeze, and she suddenly got horrified. What if he killed her? What would Atoniea do, coming back here to a dead body of what used to be her only friend?!

"You do, huh~?" He drew out the sentence, raising an eyebrow. Plant brow?

She shyly nodded.

He hummed. "Well, I will. On one condition~"

 _'I knew it...'_ She thought bitterly, ashamed at the very thought of her getting wet at the insinuation.

Her head lolled limp, waiting for the request.

"Bring me to your sister."

She immediately shot her head up, staring wide-eyed. "W-What?!"

He laughed, "You heard me~"

"B-But- w-what are you gonna do t-to her?!" She demanded, alarmed at the very thought of Flowey doing something, anything even related to what he did to herself on her sister.

"Don't worry..." He cooed gently, a vine loosely curling around her neck. She hated the shiver of excitement and pleasure that ran through her spine at the feeling of a cold, almost slimy vine resting itself on her neck, caressing it. "You'll always be my little flower~" The vine tightened only a little, and she dreaded the fact at how she grew excited at the thought of him doing it again.

"Now..." He whispered. "Do we have a deal~?"

"...What are you doing to do with her?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Don't worry~" He repeated. "You'll always be my _only_ little flower~"

She bit her lip. "..d...Deal.." As soon as the word left her lips, vines attached themselves on her wrists, thighs, ankles, and one on her torso, while the one on her neck tightened in a comfortable hug-like state. She gasped, feeling herself get wet, and she _hated_ herself for it.

"Don't get excited now~" He was suddenly by her ear, whispering the words, the moist air making her hair stand up pleasantly. Then, the vines started glowing green, and it felt...

"N-nnn~" She moaned softly, arching her back in pleasure. The feeling of...of something _indescribable_ on her pulse points and just heating up her skin was... was exhilarating. It felt so _good~_ " _Hnn...H-haaa~"_

"Oh my~" He chuckled again. "You are really sensitive, hmm~?"

She couldn't respond, the green glowing stuff grew stronger, and she couldn't help but close her eyes, going limp. The vines were the only thing holding her in an up-right sitting position. "Ahh~" She breathlessly moaned as a vine slowly snaked it's way past her torn cloths, the feeling of said vine on her clit making her moan loudly..

 

~~~~~

 

Atoniea was terrified. How was her sister? Did Toriel find her yet? She prayed not. The snow storm was numbing, but she still kept moving forwards. She couldn't go back. Not now. She wasn't sure if she could ever come back. But she would. When she got someone who was able to help.

The travel was long, the only way she knew where the 'path' was, was because any time she drifted to one side or the other, there would be trees, so she'd move back to the middle. Or, what she thought was the middle.  All she knew was to move forward. Keep moving forward. It took her what felt like hours, her freezing hands her even more freezing arms. She swore she was blue, and she knew that it was bad. She needed to find shelter, and fast. If she was dead, there truly wouldn't be any hope for (Y/n).

Then, she saw it. After what felt like hours and hours of purely just walking, she saw it. A large gate. Tall and wide, with plenty of boards nailed side-by-side and across, up and down, side to side, almost scattered so nobody could get through it, yet still see. It was a mess, but if they were either trapping or keeping out, it worked. Atoniea was too weak to pull the boards off or even attempt to climb it. Her limps were sore and tense, unable to move far from the state they were held in the whole time. With chattering teeth, Atoniea glanced at the forest, but it seemed that the large gaping hole the bridge climbed over went too far in both sides for her to move around. Maybe it went all the way over to each side. Yet again, she approached the large gate, looking at it closely. How could she get out? Or through? Maybe over? A ladder anywhere? There was no handle, so it obviously was meant to keep things out. Maybe trap them until they die, then climb over the fence to grab the bodies? She glanced through the holes, trying to see if there was a handle on the other side.

No luck.

She looked again and again, glancing around, but never straying from the path. If it was bad enough, she could always take her chances at Torie-

" **That's no way to greet a new pal...** " A deep, rough voice spoke behind her. She froze, afraid, slightly excited. Did he have shelter? Maybe he could help!- " **TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND.** " The words seemed to hiss out, aggressive. Threatening.

Slowly, Atoniea turned, prepared for another goat monster like Toriel, but had to clamp a hand around her mouth with what she was actually met with.

She stared at a skeleton. There was only one actual eye in the sockets, and it was alight, like flame, licking across his skull. Above said glowing eye, was a giant crack slithering in a creepy straight line to what she could only assume was the back of his skull. His smile was twisted, haunting, crooked and his teeth were sharp, with a gold tooth glinting in the snow. He wore a blood-red and black jacket with red-lined fur. It looked warm. She noticed he wore basketball shorts, red ones, with a single stripe down each outside leg. Completing the messy look were two frowning bunny slippers, their red, beady eyes glaring up at her. She hesitantly glanced at his hand. There was a strap around it, indicating he held something in his palm. With the way he glared down at her with the most intimidating look, she could only guess it was meant to hurt her.

She took his hand regardless, the stinging pain of a needle breaking her skin made her whine into her own hand, trying to pull back, only to find out that he had gripped her wrist to keep her there.

"Heh.." His deep, smooth voice was calming, yet alarming. It matched his appearance; terrifying. "Look atcha.." Finally, he let go of her wrist, and she snatched it back, holding it tenderly in her other hand, which was now removed from her mouth.

"The name's Sans. Sans the skeleton. And yer comin' with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe. I don't know why you like this to continue past the first chapter, but okay~  
> Meet Sans! He's terrifying, mean, and very, very horny~


	3. A/N: Just so you fully understand...

Okay, so, for the few people actually reading this, I want to let you all know something:

THIS BOOK/SERIES IS ALL ABOUT **SMUT** AND **ABUSE**.

That is all it ever will be. Every chapter will contain either smut, gore, or both. If you don't like that, here is your outing. If you _continue_ to read, I will delete all hate comments, and, if they are bad enough, will report them. You can't say I didn't warn you. You can say I didn't warn you in the beginning, but then you should've read the tags.

Anyways. Yes, every chapter will contain smut, gore, often both.

This book also contains **incest** and **sexual abuse** , such as the **choking** , **slapping** , **spanking** , **domination** , the sub being **tied up** , **blood** , **near-death experience** , and **many others** I have not listed yet. New tags are added almost constantly, so if you are worried about something else you want to avoid, **Check The Tags.**

Every chapter might as well contain smut or hints of smut. Hell, this A.U might as well be LustFell. Flowey, however, is the normal A.U Flowey, meaning he is mean and manipulative. Yes, Frisk, Chara, and Asriel will also have smut chapters in the far future. There will be smut chapters not containing the main sisters.

(I only add Frisk/Chara/Asriel because they are not technically siblings, although if they were, I'd still do it.)

 ** _There is incest._** If you do not know what that means, it means (copied and pasted):

  1. sexual relations between people classed as being too closely related to marry each other.

    * the crime of having sexual intercourse with a parent, child, sibling, or grandchild.




 In other words, it means you have sex with family. Which is illegal. So, if you do not want to read that, do not read this book.

This book has a lot of disgusting, illegal, disturbing things held inside these 'pages.' So, if you are not ready for it, do not read it. I cannot stress this enough: **_This book contains smut, rape, abuse, and foul language_** , if you have not gathered as much already from the first two chapters.

Also:

This book contains self-abuse, mentions of past abuse, depression, anxiety, mentions of past rape, withheld secrets, and more to be added yet again. Although these are not all added to the tags (yet), they are in here.

This book does **_not_** have a happy ending. If you are wishing for it, read something else.

If you like my writing style/ideas, I have a different book, which is a polar-opposite from this one. You can find it if you click my name (under the title of the name of the book). It's called 'Crying Game.' The tags are not exact, but that one does have a happy ending (Although it's only like, 5 chaps in.), despite the similar past rape and depression state, it is mostly completely different.

Anyways, thank you for taking your time reading this, and...

Well, if you are trying to avoid something, or you are looking for something, and I have not listed whether or not this book contains it, I try to update the tags and keep them pretty straight-forward, so... If you need to know something, **_Check The Tags._**

Thank you!!!

-AG5


	4. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (Y/n) needs to find a way out.  
> Where will Atoniea be headed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like EVERYONE TO KNOW that each chapter is probably going to contain mentions of rape and abuse. This is not a happy story. It is FULL of rape and abuse. (I do not support it. I hate rape and abuse. I am very anti-rape and anti-abuse. I just have a knack for writing sad things) Please no hate or 'you didn't mark the chapter.' Each chapter is basically a promise of mentions of rape, abuse, and more. Thank you!

**_(Y/N) POV~_ **

 

After doing.. _that,_ Flowey then wrapped (Y/n) in vines, carrying her in an oddly smooth way, the young girl questioning the logic of the smooth ride when the vines were obviously in the ground, while not tearing it up. She decided not to question it. If a flower could speak and fuck her like that, she wouldn't even bother questioning the logic of the ride.

"Where are w-we going?" (Y/n) asked timidly, eyeing the yellow-covered vine that planted itself on her shoulder. Not literally, though- that would've been painful.

"To get you out of here." He answered simply. "Then, we're gonna find your sister. She probably already ran into the smiley trash-bag by now. Jeez, that's gonna be difficult to get her outta there." He mumbled to himself, but being placed right by her ear, she heard everything.

"Smiley Trash-bag?" She glanced at the dying plants around them- there was dust, blood from what she could only assume was her sister's, and picked, rotting flowers around them. Flowey did nothing to avoid any of it.

"Yeah," He hummed. "The stupid piece of garbage, always telling shitty puns. You better hope she hasn't run into his brother- he's merciless." Flowey's eyes seemed to glaze over as he imagined whatever a talking flower would think about.

(Y/n) was now worried- was this world full of flowers like Flowey? Was Atoniea stuck with them? Did Atoniea have to go through what she had to, or, worse, harsher than herself? (Y/n) couldn't deal with the thought, so she let herself take a well-needed nap as her mind fluttered into which was better; her old world, or her new one.

 

 

_**Atoniea's POV** _

"My name is Sans, and yer comin' with me." He demanded, his hand on her own gripping tighter. A small noise echoed in the back of her throat from the unpleasant feeling. She was frightened. Terrified. Had he always stood so tall?

She couldn't get her voice to work as she stared, horrified at him. 

His smile seemed to grow, and he tugged her closer, the smell of dried blood and mold ever present on his body. He started walking when all the noise she made was a squeak. He never let go of her, and she was too weak and in too much pain to even try and resist with what little strength she used so she didn't get dragged on her face.

They walked over the bridge, and they kept walking until he stopped at a weird stand. 'hotdogs' was painted on there in red, and seemed to have dripped before drying. He dragged her to it, getting something she couldn't see out of his pocket. She didn't know what it was before it was too late.

He had handcuffed her to the stand pole, enough wiggle room for her to barely squat and hide herself behind the stand. Her hand would always be showing, but still.

She yelped when he smacked her ass as he walked by. He only chuckled as she stared at him. 

"...what are you doing?" She whimpered as she saw him looking around.

He didn't answer, instead, walking away, the opposite way they came.

She watched for a moment. Maybe he made a mistake and was looking for the key. Only a few seconds later when he made no sign of stopping or glancing around, she realized what he was doing.

"H-hey! Wait, you can't leave me here!" She already felt tears spring to her eyes as the lack of blood flow to her hand was already effecting her so soon. Add the snow and her freezing fingers, she wasn't sure she'd even have a hand in the next thirty minutes.

He turned back at her, his red eye flickering with amusement. "Saying that makes me wanna prove ya wrong," he says lowly. Immediately she shut her mouth, regretting her choice of words.

He chuckled, slowly walking back. "Listen doll," He gripped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. His grip was painful-it hurt. She whimpered. "It's either this or somethin' you aint gonna like. Ya be one of th' lucky ones, y'know that? I'm givin' yous a choice. Choose wisely, ya hear?"

She bit her lip. "I...." What did she want to do? "Please..." She whispered. "Don't leave me here..." Her tears landed in the snow, making little indents in the cold powder.

The skeleton seemed to growl, which surprised Atoniea- she didn't know that skeletons could growl. Hell, she didn't know skeletons could walk, so she shouldn't be surprised anymore. He stomped back to her, gripping her wrist and yanking on it, breaking the cuff from the stand. She yelped. His grip was strong and the shock forced the noise out of her. "Fine, but for this, there's a big price to pay, doll. Now, you got no choice at all. Let's go." He dragged her as he did before, walking with more purpose as things started to get more lively than before. They seemed to come into.. A town.

"You're mine now."

 

~~~(Y/n)'s POV~~~~

 

By the time you had woken up, you were shivering, cold. You were still held in the vines of the flower, traveling at a faster pace than walking but still seemingly normal. "...How long have we been traveling?" You ask, yawning soon after.

"To where I suspect your sister is," The flower answered, not even bothering to look at you.

You perk up, excited to see your family once more. If he suspected where she was, he must have a good idea of whatever else was in this horrid place! "Really? Thank you so much!" You smile up at him, and he only spares you a glance. He looks away and scowls.

"I'm not doing this for you," He snaps. You smile nonetheless.

"Still. Thank you!"

Silence was the only thing shared between you two for a while as he carried you.

~~What felt like hours later~~

It seemed like forever, but you were suddenly dropped with a yelp. You landed in the snow on your bare ass, nearly screeching as the cold seared itself into your skin. You started shivering, looking over at Flowey. Or, where he used to be. The only thing left in his wake was a little spot of turned dirt to show something had been there.

You felt a spark of anger, but after with what he had done to you before, you shouldn't be surprised. Then, you felt what seemed like small earthquakes. It took you a second that something was _walking_ towards you.

You turn your head to where they seemed to be strongest, and sure enough, there was a beast. Tall, wide, _scary._ If you thought Flowey was scary- this thing was a nightmare. Flowey seemed like a fluffball compared to the looks of this guy. Your eyes widened.

He.. He was a skeleton. He was lanky and thin, but that seemed to increase the creep factor since it was paired with his _height._ You were sure you only came up to about his chest.

...Fuck, you just realized you were naked. For a moment, it seemed unimportant facing this beast. Even still, you started crawling away as he approached you. Whelp, you couldn't crawl fast enough. If you thought his height was intimidating, his voice was worse.

"STOP CRAWLING, HUMAN. YOU LOOK MORE PATHETIC THAN I EVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD. YOU CRAWL AWAY LIKE A COWARD. IS IT IMPOSSIBLE TO AT LEAST PRETEND TO BE BRAVE AND STAY PUT? NOT EVEN MONSTERS SCRAMBLE AWAY FROM ME, AND I'VE SEEN MONSTERS MORE PATHETIC THAN YOU. THOUGH, I SUPPOSE YOU HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO IN THE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS."

You were shaken to your core. You could feel the vibrations from his voice, like a loud bass from a song that your sister liked. He came closer and you froze, not even crawling away anymore.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT." He nodded. You noticed a scar down his eye, and he was dressed in red and black, along with spikes on his shoulders and boots. He was intimidating. "NOW, COME. KING ASGORE WOULD NOT APPRECIATE SOULS TODAY, NOR WOULD HE LIKE IT TOMORROW. HELL, HE PROBABLY WON'T WANT ONE FOR ANOTHER WEEK WHILE HE MOURNS THE LOSS OF HIS LOVE ON THIS DAY. SO, FOR NOW, YOU WILL COME TO MY HOME."

A...Asgore? If... if this monster was considerate of this Asgore, how scary was _he?_ He started walking away, but noticing you didn't follow, turned around.

"..DID I STUTTER, HUMAN? YOU ARE TO COME WITH ME. ARE YOU AS STUPID AS YOU ARE PATHETIC? DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOUR TINY BRAIN? FINE. _FOLLOW. ME._ I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF." He started walking away again, and, too afraid to do anything else, you scrambled up and trotted after him, careful to stay behind him.

"GET BESIDE ME SO I CAN MAKE SURE YOU'RE NOT PLANNING TO RUN AWAY." He commanded, and you were quick to follow. You quietly played with your fingers, staying near him as you entered what looked like a town. It was nearly empty. What looked like dust littered the pure white snow, but you still noticed some other strange and scary looking creatures around you. They looked at you like you were their next meal, and it made you shiver. You wondered if they didn't take you away because of this.. what did he call himself? Papyrus?

Eventually he turned into a snow-covered house, and you noticed two mailboxes instead of one. One was filled to the brim, some even spilling out, while the other had nothing inside. You paid no mind as you followed him inside.

"YOU WILL BE STAYING IN THE SECOND ROOM UPSTAIRS. THAT IS MY BROTHER, SANS' ROOM. HE MAY DISPLEASED, BUT WE HAVE NO ROOM AND I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO EVEN ATTEMPT TO GIVE A HUMAN A ROOM. GO. IT SHOULD BE UNLOCKED. IF IT ISN'T, CALL ME. YOU ARE TO STAY IN THAT ROOM UNTIL SUMMONED. IF YOU EXIT THAT ROOM FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE BATHROOM, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED, AND I WILL NOT BE GENTLE. OR, PERHAPS, I WILL JUST PLACE YOU IN SANS' CARE. YES, THAT SOUNDS NICE. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO!"

You quickly scramble away, shaking as you rush up the stairs and opening the door. It creaked as it opened, and the first thing your eyes met was another skeleton. Way shorter. Almost chubbier, but he was built wide. His eyesockets were dark, with one, flaming red ball in the right one. He seemed to glare at you, before you were unexpectedly dragged into the room by some unknown force. The door was slammed shut and locked behind you. You also noticed Atoniea in the corner of the bed, nearly naked and shivering, struggling to cover herself. She didn't dare look up, and with all the bruises and marks on her body, you wondered what happened to her.

The skeleton stood up and you were dragged by that unknown force. Your face was so near his you could smell his breath. It smelled of mustard and campfire. You didn't like it.

"...who are you?" His voice was quieter, more husky and rough than Papyrus'. Didn't Papyrus say that this was his brother?

"...(Y...Y/n)." You stutter out, a cold sweat going down your back. You were sure you got frostbite on your ass. Damn Flowey. You were still shivering from the cold outside.

"how did you get in here?" You noticed Atoniea look up, surprised and worried.

"..P...Papyrus.." You answer slowly, staring into his flaming eye. You were terrified.

Almost like magic, the strange force let you go, and the skeleton let out a long, low chuckle.

"Oh my... We're gonna have some fun."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, gory, huh? Well, this will only continue. Anyways, here ya go! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
